Breaking Apart
by Rimnerel Ayasugi
Summary: A songfic about Kai leaving the Bladebreakers because of the allure of Black Dranzer, using AFI's The Leaving Song Pt. 2. {One Shot}


Author's Notes: It takes place during the time Kai left the Bladebreakers to go to the Demolition Boys because he wanted Black Dranzer. Since I love AFI so very much, I decided that I had to do this one. I hope everyone enjoys it, and my translation of the two parts is correct. Spanish is my strong point, but I may be wrong, sorry if so.  
  
Disclaimer: do not own Beyblade, or the song in here which is The Leaving Song Pt. 2 by AFI. On another note, anything within the "// //" marks are part of the song. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Kai's POV/  
  
I turn around upon hearing my name called. My eyes narrow as I see him. My former team mate, Tyson.  
  
// Don't waste your touch //  
  
Why has he come for me? Those blue eyes try to stare into my own garnet eyes. But he won't see anything there. My stare is blank now. He reaches out to grab my hand. As if to pull me back to the old team. I won't go. Not now, not ever again.  
  
// You won't feel anything //  
  
"Kai! Come on, let's leave this place. Everyone has been worried about you," Tyson says to me as he grabs my hand, trying to pull me out of the abbey. For a moment he succeeds in doing so. Away from the abbey, the place that still haunts my nightmares.  
  
// Or were you sent to save me? //  
  
A place that once haunted my nightmares, I should say now. Now that I'm back, they have ceased all together. This is where I belong. He's wasting his time trying. By coming here for me, he has proven to be a fool. I won't go back.  
  
// I've thought too much //  
  
"Let me go, Tyson." I yank my hand away. He looks at me with bewildered eyes. As if I've just smacked him. Maybe that action was a slap in the face. But I can't go back now. No, not now that I've gone this far.  
  
// You won't find anything worthy of redeeming //  
  
Why Kai?" he asked, trying to search my eyes to find an answer.  
  
// Yo he estado aqui muchas veces antes y regreso  
(I have been here many times before and I return) //  
  
"This is where I belong," I say simply, which is true. The Bladebreakers were never where I needed to be. No matter how they grew on me, I could never think of them as being that place I should have been. My dreams bring me back to this place. This place I have been so many times before.  
  
// To break down //  
  
"That's a lie! This place is changing you!" he shouts. This might be true also. It is breaking away what I tried to be. What they tried to make me into. It's for the best though. I was never meant to be like they wanted.  
  
// And cease all feeling //  
  
"So?" I respond. I pull something from my pocket. It was Dranzer, a beyblade I could no longer wield because I was beginning to break apart. I toss it at his feet. His eyes widened as it stops at his feet. Turning cool eyes to meet his, I see the hurt there. "I don't need it anymore."  
  
// Burn now what once was breathing //  
  
"Kai..." He reaches down, picking up the discarded blade. The one that has been faithful to me from the very start of this journey. I have no remorse for it though. I have what I need now. "Why?" His eyes look at me as I perform a perfect heartless smirk, pulling something else from my other pocket.  
  
// Reach out and you may take my heart away //  
  
"This is all I ever needed," I respond. Showing him my perfect blade. "All I ever wanted from this world."  
  
// Imperfect cry and scream in ecstasy //  
  
"Is power all you think about? What about loyal friends who won't betray you?" he shouted, clenching Dranzer in his hand. "What about feeling something other than cold and empty?"  
  
// So what befalls the flawless //  
  
"I don't care." He stares at me. "All imperfect are ignorant of what it's like. I'd rather be cold and empty than showing such blissful stupidity to the many things out there."  
  
// Look what I've built //  
  
"There's nothing in this," he tells me. But he's wrong. Black Dranzer is everything. Everything I've been building up or have tried to for so very long.  
  
// It shines so beautifully //  
  
"You're wrong. This blade is everything to me. More than Dranzer, Ray, Max, Kenny, and even you. I could care less about everything else but this blade. Now go away. I'm done with the Bladebreakers," I respond, turning my back to him, and beginning to walk away.  
  
// Now watch as it destroys me //  
  
"Kai!" He grabs me before I can leave. Turning around I see the tears trickling down his face. "You can't leave us! Please Kai, we need you."  
  
// Y regreso aqui otra vez y comienzo  
(And I return here another time and I begin) //  
  
"How disgusting," I sneer. "Show some pride and let go of me. It's over just face it. Bladebreakers and I are the past." Shoving him from me, I walk away.  
  
// To break down and cease all feeling //  
  
I make my ears deaf to his choked out cries. It's not for me to deal with anymore. I've chosen my path. Now it's time we part ways.  
  
// Burn now what once was breathing //  
  
I look down at the blade in my hand. This was all I needed. All I could consider me.  
  
// Reach out and you may take my heart away //  
  
I didn't need anything else. Nothing was significant to me anymore. I know he'll figure it out eventually, that it was never to be between us for too long. Our ideals of happiness were not similar. Nor could they ever be.  
  
// I left it all behind and never said good-bye //  
  
This was for the best. I would rather have it this way than telling them. Trying to explain this was what I am meant to do. That my destiny was never with them. They would have tried to change my mind like Tyson had.  
  
// I left it all to die //  
  
If they couldn't survive without me than that shows they were always weak. That it was my strength they relied on rather than their own. If they couldn't understand the choices I had to make than they never cared as Tyson kept telling me. All of it was lies if I can't walk away like this.  
  
// I saw its birth //  
  
I look down at the blade in my hands. Perfection. Together we would ascend to the top. Where I've wanted to stand. There no one could touch me.  
  
// I watch it grow //  
  
A smirk rose to my face. This was it. What my life has led up to. Black Dranzer and I would become an unstoppable team. Not even Tyson would be able to stand against us.  
  
// I felt it change me //  
  
"Will you allow me your power?" I whisper.  
  
// I took the life //  
  
The blade flashes and I grin again.  
  
// I ate it slow //  
  
"No one will stop us. We will reach perfection together." I feel the blade flash again in my hands.  
  
// Now it consumes me //  
  
I was finally breaking away from that pseudo life my body and heart was trapped in. Now I was freeing my mind. I would allow nothing to interfere with my journey. Nothing but power, Black Dranzer's power, would consume me now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rimnerel: Okay, there everyone go, some of my dark magic at work again. I just had to break away from the romance type of thing for a minute or two because it grows ever so tiresome. Not that I'm not sort of a romantic at heart, but you know what I mean. A little darkness never hurt anyone. See you guys in my other fics. 


End file.
